


Bug

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for majmunka who asked for Severus/Harry, bug.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Million Words Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majmunka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmunka/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for majmunka who asked for Severus/Harry, bug.

Harry felt unaccountably nervous. He wanted to perfect his Animagus form, of course, but....

"What if I'm a spider or some other insect?" 

Severus rolled his eyes. "A spider is an arachnid, first of all. Second, it seems unlikely."

"Why? Rita Skeeter was a beetle. I don't want to be a bug."

"The only bug here is you _bugging_ me." He sighed heavily. "No doubt you'll be a ridiculously brave and attractive stallion or something." 

Harry beamed. "You think so?"

Severus gave him a stern look. "Transform, Potter."

Harry closed his eyes and found himself looking up at Severus, who circled him several times. Harry felt a touch to his back and got the urge to lie down.

"No lazing about." Severus's voice cut through the fog of his mind. "Transform back."

Harry stared at him, trying to imagine himself standing next to his lover again as a man.

"Well," he said, "what was I?"

"Not sure why I didn't expect it but either _panthera pardus_ or _panthera onca_."

"A panther?" Harry asked, having understood that much of Severus's answer.

"A black panther, specifically, though I'm uncertain yet whether of the leopard or jaguar variety. I will research the difference between them before your next Transform—Harry!"

Harry had Transformed again, this time circling Severus. He stood up on his hind feet and placed two large paws on Severus's shoulders. He couldn't resist the urge to lick Severus's cheek.

"Stop that at once!" Severus demanded. Instead, Harry knocked him to the floor and continued licking until Severus dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Harry Transformed back maintaining his position over Severus's body.

"Do you find Transforming arousing?" Severus asked, bringing his hands up to Harry's arse and giving it a squeeze.

"I find _you_ arousing." Harry leaned down for a kiss.


End file.
